Les petits papiers de Dumbledore
by pandore25
Summary: Par Merlin, foi de minerva Mac Gonnaghall, je n'aurais jamais cru Albus aussi pervers et immoral...
1. Intro

Les petits papiers de Dumbledore…

Les petits papiers de Dumbledore…

Ch1 : Où on affronte un tiroir récalcitrant…

« Par Merlin, foi de Minerva Mac gonnaghall, elle allait l'ouvrir ce tiroir ! »

Les rayons de soleil éclairait l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, réveillant peu à peu les tableaux endormis, du moins ceux qui ne l'était pas déjà par le tapage de la nouvelle directrice…

- Je ne veux pas dire ma petite dame, mais ce n'est pas comme ca que vous allez m'ouvrir hein…

-Tais toi, serrure de malheur ! Je suis le nouveau directeur, tu me dois du respect !

Le tout dit en pointant du doigt la dite serrure, les cheveux partant de tout les côtés et les joues en feu, il y a pas à dire, Minerva sait y faire quand même !

- Très chère, si je puis me permettre…

- Tu ne te permets rien du tout Albus ! Ca fait deux heures que je suis en train d'essayer d'ouvrir ce tiroir ! C'est mon bureau nom d'une pipe ! Trépigna-t-elle.

- J'entends bien, mais…

- Non, tu te tais !

- Bien, bien… Mais quand même…

- Chut, espèce de drogués aux bonbons aux citrons !

Le portrait de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard se tendit, son regard cillant de son paquet de bonbon aux citrons, toujours sur le bureau, au tiroir récalcitrant.

- Albus, tu n'aurais quand même pas…

- Pas quoi ? S'alarma tout de suite celui-ci en la voyant se diriger vers son paquet de bonbons.

Paquet qu'elle renversa entièrement sur le sol.

Albus poussa un cri d'agonie, observant ses précieux bonbons au sol, tandis que Minerva commençait à fouiller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle poussa un cri victorieux en brandissant une veille clé en fer, laquelle tressaillit dans sa main.

- Z'êtes qui vous ? Z'êtes pas le patron ! Reposez moi ! Je suis syndiqué vous savez !

Elle approcha la clé près de son visage :

- Tu te tais.

- Pouah, je sais pas ce que vous avez mangé, mais abstenez vous à l'avenir !

- J'ai toujours adoré cette clé !

- Albus, la ferme.

- Minerva !

- Patron !

- Clé !

Le tiroir, se sentant mis à l'écart :

- Euh… Tiroir !

- LA FERME !

Arborant un air passablement énervé, Minerva se dirigea vers le bureau, et approchant la clé de la serrure, lança à un Albus passablement tendu :

- On va voir ce que vous cachez là dedans Albus ! J'espère bien pour vous que ce ne sont pas les photos de noël passé, sinon…

La serrure cliqueta, la clé tourna, non sans mal, et aux yeux de Minerva se révéla…

Des feuilles.

Des feuilles, couvertes de l'écriture fine de l'ancien directeur, le tout enroulé par un ruban mauve.

Minerva défit le ruban, prit le premier papier de la pile, et manqua de se retrouver le cul par terre, remerciant mentalement le fauteuil qui s'était porté à sa rescousse.

- Albus, vous êtes pathétique.

- Voyons, ma chère…

Devant elle s'étalait les fiches descriptives de nombreux élèves, dévoilant leur honteux secret, leur vie privée sans aucun gêne.

- Je vous assure que la lecture est très intéressante !

- Albus !

Elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de commencer à lire.

La première fiche était celle d'un certain Harry Potter…

XxX

« Vous l'avez deviné, la première victime sera donc Harry Potter ! »

/Applause/

« Merci, merci.

Je vous laisse sans plus attendre l'occasion de me laisser des rewiews, hein ! Tout un tas de belles rewiews ! »

/Rewiews obligatoires XD/


	2. Chapitre 2 : Harry Potter

Les petits papiers de Dumbledore

Les petits papiers de Dumbledore.

Chapitre 2 : Le mélodramatique en mal d'affection.

Nom : Potter

Prénom : Harry

Age : 11 ans

- Vous auriez pu les mettre à jour au moins Albus.

- Désolé très chère, mais un élément qui n'était pas de ma volonté m'en a empêché !

- Ah oui… Hum bon…

Qualité : Généreux, Chanceux…

- Chanceux ? Vous trouvez que ce garçon est chanceux ?!

- Eh oh, regardez où j'ai atterri moi !

Carrément canon…

- ALBUS !

- Je dois dire que l'aide de Pom-Pom a quelques fois été…euh… assez inadéquate…

Défauts : Rancunier, impoli (Refuse de prendre des bonbons aux citrons !), a une légère tendance au mélodramatisme (Je suis seul au monde, j'ai plus de papa ni de maman, Ouin.)

Orientation sexuelle : Je sais pas, je doute. Il vient me voir trop souvent si vous voulez mon avis.

- Albus, vous êtes pitoyable.

- Ne lisez plus alors.

- Grmph.

Appréciation personnelle :

Ce petit est une catastrophe ambulante. Il attire les mangemorts comme des mouches, sans parler du lord-qui-me-casse-les-pieds, et en plus à cause de lui j'ai de l'hyper tension.

D'ailleurs, Minerva me casse les pieds pour que je fasse du yigo, ou un truc dans le genre, enfin bon un truc moldu quoi.

Je soupçonne ce petit arriviste d'avoir une aventure avec Granger. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'ailleurs. M'enfin bon, si il a une aventure avec la petite Weasley aussi, ca va pas le faire.

Je tiens à le garder en un seul morceau, j'en ai encore besoin moi ! Je ne tiens pas à me charger des fanas de sang pur tout seul, mon pauvre petit cœur ne le supporterait pas. Et puis de toute façon j'ai rendez vous avec la jolie blonde de chez Magiks, alors je tiens à être en forme.

Il a qu'a faire son boulot finalement ! Petit ingrat va !

Minerva jeta un regard indigné au portrait de l'ancien directeur, lequel regardait ses ongles avec la plus grande attention :

- Albus…

Feignant d'être surpris :

- Hum ? Oui ?

- Vous devriez avoir honte, espèce de drogué aux bonbons, vieux satire !

- Minerva, voyons, c'est trop d'honneur.

Futur probable : Entre quatre planches.

Métier le plus indiqué : Emmerdeur professionnel, ou inspecteur des impôts magique. De toute façon c'est la même chose.

Personne avec qui il a le plus d'affinités : Ronald Weasley. (Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si ce n'est pas avec ce Weasley là qu'il a une aventure…)

Relation avec la direction : Tente tant bien que mal de le supporter.

Notes globales : Pathétique, sauf en défense contre les forces du mal. (Encore heureux, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais de lui…Quoique Severus m'a donné quelques idées…)

- Elles sont toutes dans ce genre là ?

- Oh, je dois dire que je ne m'étais jamais douté que je possédais un tel talent d'écriture.

- Albus, vous m'écoeurez de plus en plus.

- Moi aussi je vous aime Minerva !

Elle lui jeta un regard indigné, tout en posant à l'écart la fiche qu'elle venait de lire.

Reportant son attention sur les fiches, elle remarqua que la prochaine vict… élèves serait Hermione Granger…

XxX

XD rewiews ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Hermione Granger

Les petits papiers de Dumbledore

**Les petits papiers de Dumbledore.**

_Ch3 : Hermione Granger, ou la petite Griffondor parfaite._

- Albus, je vous préviens, si vous avez dit quoi que ce soit de contraire sur ma protégée, je vous prie de croire que vous finirez accroché sur le mur des toilettes de mimi geignarde !

- Minerva, voyons! Vous manquez d'humour, détendez vous!

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant par-dessus ses lunettes, et retourna à sa lecture :

Nom : Granger

Prénom : Hermione (A ne pas confondre avec hermine ou vermine, ce dont Severus ne se gêne pas, parait-il).

Age : 11 ans

Qualité : ne vient pas m'embêter pendant ma dgustation de bonbon.

Défauts : Amie de Potter. Casse pieds professionnelle. Miss je sais tout en titre. A une fâcheuse tendance à l'éxagération.

Orientation sexuelle : La pauvre petite n'est pas sortie de l'auberge, apparemment Weasley a des vues sur elle.

Appréciation personnelle :

Alors sur celle là , j'en aurais beaucoup à dire. Tout d'abord, elle pourrait s'occuper de ses cheveux, la première fois que je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, j'ai crut qu'une goule était entrée dans Poudlard.

Pour ce qui est de ses dents, n'en parlons même pas. Enfin, au moins elle n'aura pas de mal à flirter avec le père Castor.

Faut dire que les couturières gagnent bien leurs vies avec elle ! Toujours des pulls qui descendent jusque ces genoux, des jupes dix fois trop longue !

M'enfin, pour elle, je veux bien l'accepter.

Après tout, je tiens encore à dormir la nuit.

Ensuite, viens le fait que cette petite dinde a failli se faire tuer avec ce foutu troll !

Comment j'aurais expliqué ca à ses parents moi ?!

« Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille est un peu en mauvais état, mais dès qu'on aura retrouvé tout les morceaux on vous les envoie par la poste avec le mode d'emploi. »

Quand je vous dit qu'ils me font veillir avant l'heure ces morveux !

Futur probable : Veille fille avec quarante-cinq chats.

Métier le plus indiqué : Service psychiatrique de Saint Mangouste. En tant qu'interne, bien sur.

Relations avec la direction : Bonne, quand on considère qu'elle me laisse en tête à tête avec mes bonbons.

Notes globales : Dangereusement bonne, va falloir que Severus hausse son niveau!

Albus observait anxieusement Minerva au fil de sa lecture, voyant son visage se décomposer de plus en plus :

- Minerva, respirez voyons!

Elle se leva, le papier lui échappant de la main, et se dirigea droit vers le cadre de son ancien confrère :

- Albus, vous êtes bon pour les toilettes de Mimi geignarde !

Le visage de l'ancien directeur se tordit en une grimace, tandis qu'il s'écriait :

- Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas envie de voir la prochaine fiche ?

Minerva haleta en décrochant le tableau d'Albus Ã la main, puis le fit léviter derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte :

- Oh que si, Albus, mais je peux très bien les voir sans vous !

Albus laissa échapper un gèmissement en pensant au bruit continuel de la chasse d'eau des toilettes de mimi geignarde...

XxX

Eh oui, je suis un peu tardive pour poster, mais la rentrée n'a pas été de tout repos...

Rewiews ?


End file.
